FFXIV OC Fanfiction - The Dragoon's Beginning
by moenbrydas
Summary: leona's past


"Come get some!" Leona roared as she dove head first into battle, accompanied by fellow members of The Dragon's Scales.

"L-leona please don't aggravate too many of them at once... Gaius only just gave us a lesson about healing and tanking yesterday!" Juria yelled.

"Oh right, sorry." Leona replied as she quickly leaped back.

"Take it slow, sweetheart." said Zaren, through the company's linkshell.

"God why i am i stuck doing this boring mission... i wanna go home and have something to eat.." Laris whined.

"I dunno, i think this place is pretty neat. Seems like its never ending!" Robin grinned.

"You're a pirate right? Have you got any special treasure sensing powers?" Zaren snickered.

"How 'bout you get yer skinny arse down here and find out, Freckles?" Robin replied.

"No thanks darling, I quite enjoy being alive." answered Zaren.

"Hey are we gonna continue or what?" Leona asked.

"Continue to die of boredom and starvation? absolutely.." Laris sighed.

"Ugh fine, lets set up a resting point here." replied Leona.

"Aw man i am so stuffed." Laris said as he finished eating the crackers he packed in his bag.

"Laris! did you take my-" Gaius' voice was cut off, as the miqo'te switched off his linkpearl.

"Ahaha... ha.." Laris laughed nervously.

"Laris... you could just get Moira or Alex to make food specifically for you.." Juria said.

"Ok now i'm the one that's gettin' bored! Leona, do ya have any fun stories to share?" asked Robin.

"I suppose i can tell everyone how i learned to fight... and met you?" Leona replied.

"Oh boy, now this is really gonna be interesting!" said Robin.

"My training began years ago, back when i was a little girl. At the time, i had no idea women were allowed to fight in battle. My parents never told me such details. More than anything i wanted to become a strong fighter. So, i made myself look like a young boy and entered the lancer's guild." Leona said.

"Leona as a boy? I would've loved to witness that." said Zaren.

"Are you seriously listening to my story through our linkshell? Do you not have anything better to do?" Leona asked Zaren.

"I do have other things in mind, but i don't want to miss out on knowing more about my dear Leona." Zaren replied happily. Leona sighed, then continued with her story.

"So, as i entered the lancer's guild, all the members stared at me. I felt like i was fresh meat for a bunch of hungry animals. I was honestly terrified of what kind of person was in charge of these people. I then made my way the master's room, but no one was in there. I asked a nearby member where the master was, and he lead me to the training ground outside, behind the building.

"Raise your arm up more! Hit it harder! Strike it like you aim to kill!" A loud voice could be clearly heard from where Leona was standing.

"Is... that the master? but... she's a woman!" Leona said as her eyes widened.

"Yep. She's pretty amazing. The master could easily take us all down without breaking a sweat." The lancer replied.

"I... thought all lancers were men.." Leona said as she looked down at her disguise. Her face began to go red.

"Hey, if you still wanna join, then go speak with the master. I gotta go do some work. By the way, we do have female members too." said the lancer as he walked off.

Leona tore off her disguise and approached the master.

"Uhh.. hello? i'd like to join! Please teach me how to fight!" said Leona, with complete determination. The master was a roegadyn, with pale skin and silver hair. She was a tiny bit shorter than the average roegadyn, but still towered over the young elezen girl.

"Ah, why hello there young one. What is your name?" The woman knelt down so she could look Leona in the eye.

"Leona Mercer." Leona replied instantly.

"Welcome aboard. It's good to see another woman join in on the fun here. I am Ashe Fullbuster, the master of this guild. You're free to call me Ashe or simply master." Ashe smiled.

"Here comes the best part." Robin laughed to herself.

"Myself and Robin knew eachother for quite some time before joining The Dragon's Scales... its something that i don't enjoy talking about but as you can see, it heavily entertains her." Leona said.

"Anyways, Ashe continued to train me for years and i was on my way to becoming a full fledged dragoon. She never told me about her life such as family, her age or relationships until one day she invited a young woman to the guild."

"Leona, i'd like you to meet my daughter Robin." Ashe said to me.

"Robin was a few years older than me, but we became close friends really fast. Eventually i came to realise that i was only attracted to women." said Leona.

"Yeah, then one night we got wasted and she decided to-" Leona placed her hand over Robin's mouth and she stopped her from revealing any more unnecessary information.

"Okay, so once you were done with your training, you decided to join The Dragon's Scales with Robin?" Juria asked.

"Precisely." Leona replied.

"But... you and Robin.. wait. What?" Laris was sitting there scratching his head, trying to make sense of what was just explained.

"Did you listen to anything i said?" Leona shrugged at the miqo'te.

"Don't worry Leona, i'll talk to him once you all come back." Zaren replied.

"Alright well if we're all rested now, let's go. I don't want to keep Gaius waiting." Leona said as they finally continued their mission.


End file.
